


Live a Little

by Kaishiru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Age Difference, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Dating, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their date, Akira suddenly finds himself needing to do something very impulsive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live a Little

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** This is a completely self-indulgent fanfic I just needed to write really quick. All because of a dream about these two I had. Never play Togainu no Chi before bed, kids. XD
> 
> I have no fucking shame. Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic~~

It's a nice day out so Akira decided he and Motomi should spend it on a simple date. The silver-haired male figured it was a good idea because he and Motomi had been working a lot recently. Not that he was complaining but once in a while, he did desire the warmth and company of the older man even when he preferred to not voice it out loud.

Not having been in any other romantic relationship before had Akira doing things he had never even thought he would do before. Of course, he hadn't expected to do anything like this. The day started out normally like any other day but the silver-haired male had a date planned with Motomi and they decided to have a nice walk around the city they're staying in before eating in a restaurant. It seemed like an innocent enough date to go on. That is what Akira thought or at the very least, planned.

One thing lead to another in that private booth and now the two of them hurriedly left the quaint little restaurant before hurriedly darting down an alleyway nearby. It was as if the alley was another world since no one hardly anyone walks down it. Though Akira wasn't stupid. He knew full well if he and Motomi did something explicit in public, let alone in an alley, they are most likely to be caught by anyone who passes through the dimly lit alleyway. Knowing that made Akira anxious but at the same time, he found it thrilling. Even when he pushed the stunned older man against the concrete wall and began kissing him with fervor. 

Soon, Motomi responded by kissing Akira with as much vigor and passion as the other willingly gave to him. Groping each other wherever their hands could reach. Or at least Motomi did after Akira's hands froze in place when the man grabbed his ass firmly while grinding their crotches against one another. The feeling of Motomi grabbing him there sent shivers up Akira's spine and he bit back a moan. Akira didn't want to let the other hear him if he could help it because his voice was embarrassing hearing when he is intimate with Motomi. Honestly, it was mortifying for Akira despite Motomi's claims that his voice sounds adorable.

Those comments alone only serve to further increase Akira's determination to be quiet while they make love to each other. Though, the silver-haired male was having a difficult time doing that with a certain brunet old man doing everything he can to coax the sweet sounds from his mouth.

Motomi reached into Akira's pants and palmed his forming erection through the thin cotton of his boxers, smirking at the younger male's futile attempt of keeping quiet. He looked into Akira's bright turquoise eyes before the latter turned away, his face a bright red color while he bit down on his lip to keep the moans from escaping.

“Akira, you're gonna bite through your lip if you don't let your voice out,” he murmurs in his ear before licking it, causing Akira's breath to hitch in his throat.

“W-We're in an alleyway... S-Someone could hear us a-and—” Akira's complaint was cut off when Motomi squeezed his erection and he couldn't suppress the moan that came out. The hand that clutched to the fabric of Motomi's shirt rose to his mouth to quiet himself before the brunet stopped him.

“You're the one who dragged me into the alley; getting me all riled up.” Motomi whispered as he then reached into Akira's boxers and began touching him directly. “Besides, I want to hear you. Otherwise, I will never know if you feel good or not if you don't let your wonderful voice out.”

“Ngh...” It was all Akira could get out as he kept his eyes away from Motomi and on the bustling streets. Someone could turn down this way and they would be caught. It made him freeze up. However, he found himself thrusting his hips with the movement of the older man's hand. He heard the obvious smirk in the brunet's voice when he started responding to his touches. Akira felt really lewd and he knew doing something like this was way out of character. However, he couldn't bare to not touch the man any longer. They had gone too long without being intimate and it was getting to him.

Wanting Motomi to feel good as he is feeling, Akira undid Motomi's pants and boxers to touch his straining cock directly. The resulting semi-loud moan Akira managed to get out of the man was satisfying since Motomi was never the vocal type during sex. Though the satisfaction was short lived when Motomi managed to make Akira moan louder than him when the man's finger dug into his erection while his hand moved. It sent pangs through his hips that grew sharper by the minute and by then, Akira knew he couldn't keep his moans down any longer.

Impatience and desire had soon clouded Motomi's mind when he finally stopped touching Akira's cock and turned him around, forcing the male's hand to abruptly slide out of his own pants. Akira placed his hands on the wall while looking back at Motomi expectantly, knowing what will happen next. The older man's hand is covered in quite a bit of Akira's precum and he used that hand to prepare him, shoving one finger into the male after carefully sliding his hand into his pants. His own breath hitched at the feeling of Akira clutching around his finger at the uncomfortable intrusion.

“Sorry. I don't have lube with me and it was your fault for getting me so worked up, you know.” he said, pretending to scold Akira who glared at him minutely. “Well, at least I'll make it good for you.”

Akira said nothing while he felt Motomi add another finger and then a third finger, pushing them inside all the way to the knuckle each time. Good lord, the man was surely in a hurry. Probably because they were about to have sex in a public area instead of in the privacy of their home or hotel. Still, that didn't make this any less comfortable as the silver-haired male kept tensing uncomfortably at the fingers invading the deepest, tightest part of him. He attempted to ignore the sharp pain accompanying the somewhat dry entry of the man's fingers by focusing on what's to come along with the thrill of doing something so lewd in this setting.

The uncomfortable feeling dissipated when Motomi started licking and kissing his exposed neck; sometimes leaving small marks on it. He wanted to make sure Akira and probably everyone else knows who he belongs to. Akira may scold Motomi later for this but he didn't really care about that right now. All he cared about was the heat building up and spreading throughout his own body. It became unbearable. Motomi needs to hurry up since he intends to screw him right in this alleyway.

Finally, the older man removes his fingers from inside Akira and rests his chin on Akira's shoulders. “I don't think I can wait any longer. Think you'll be okay if I take you now?”

As soon as he heard the man ask him this, the silver-haired male glanced back at Motomi, mostly feeling slight irritation at his slight worrying. “If you're going to hesitate now after being so vigorous earlier, I will want to stop...” Akira sounded breathless after saying this, his desire already seeping through him, tinging his voice. He then gave his lover a smile.

“Besides, I did drag you into this alley,” he finally said, still smiling for a few more moments before it faded. “Hurry up... I don't want you to wait.”

Hearing that broke whatever resolve Motomi had as he took himself out of his pants, positioned himself at Akira's entrance then plunged into him in one swift motion. The sudden penetration caused Akira to let out a sharp gasp of pain. It would take some time to get used to Motomi inside him since he barely had any preparation but he didn't mind. Hopefully this time the man will learn to have some patience before he can move because this actually hurts!

It seemed like Motomi understood very quickly on what Akira needed so he stood still inside his younger lover. Despite wanting to thrust in and out of the tight heat enveloping him. Akira shivered when he felt Motomi's hands slide under his shirt to fondle his torso before tweaking his nipples, smiling in satisfaction when Akira couldn't suppress his moans anymore. It was adorable for the brunet to see Akira try to by pressing the back of his hand against his lips. Guess it was safe to say that the silver-haired male is alright.

One of Motomi's hands traveled down to fondle Akira's now dripping cock and began touching it at the same time he thrust inside him. The sweet sensations were enough to override the pain with full-on pleasure, causing Akira to feel light headed as the heat in his body increased. His upper body slumped against the concrete wall. Motomi noticed this and held his waist with the hand that was teasing his chest moments ago while still touching him and thrusting none too gently. Surprisingly, Akira loved the feeling. Motomi being so rough with him, the thrill of actually doing something explicit in public, it was all so wonderful. It heightened the pleasure already within him.

“Feeling good?” Motomi grunted, his thrusts had became harder if it were possible, causing Akira to whimper with no chance of suppressing them.

“Yes,” he murmured quietly in attempt to keep his voice steady. “Very _good_...”

_'Amazing, even.'_ Akira thought, wondering if that was the correct term. It didn't matter as long as he could feel the intense pleasure from his lover.

Akira turned his head around towards the other man and kissed him, their kisses were sloppy yet full of lust and love. His hips moved in tandem with Motomi's thrusts, wanting his lover to feel good like he is feeling as he moaned into his mouth. Because Akira honestly felt beyond good. The feeling he's experiencing is indescribable. He felt whole.

Soon, Motomi broke their kiss and murmured against Akira's partially open lips, “...I'm close...”

The silver-haired male really didn't want this to end. It feels _so wonderful_ with Motomi so warm inside him and everything. However, they should stop because in the back of his mind, they were still _outside_. It would be well beyond mortifying if someone caught them in this dank place fucking each other raw. Those thoughts scattered to the wind yet again when Motomi began thrusting into his sensitive spot, sending shock waves of blinding pleasure throughout his body. Akira couldn't hold back then.

Coupled with the feeling of Motomi's hand fondling him between his legs and the erratic thrusting inside, Akira mewled and clawed weakly at the concrete wall as streams of cum flowed from the tip of his dick and onto the wall. He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to keep his moans quiet but to no avail. Motomi came at almost the same time as Akira, filling his ass with his scorching hot cum as his moans increased slightly in volume when he orgasmed.

Both men basked in the afterglow of their orgasm before Motomi finally pulled out of Akira who would have fallen to the ground if he wasn't being held up. Their legs felt weak but that was obviously expected. Not that Motomi was complaining.

Akira felt arms wrap around him and lips pressing against his neck as he let out a shaky sigh. “That was...”

“...unexpected? Definitely.” Motomi finished for him. “I never thought you would do something like this, Akira. It was rather kinky of you.”

The comment made Akira's face flush and he kept his eyes away from Motomi's face. No doubt the man was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin possible because of what they had done just now. Since the glow of his orgasm wore off seconds ago, Akira's embarrassment began setting in place of the euphoria he felt before. So naturally, he didn't say anything.

“So, did you enjoy it even though you were the one who dragged me here?” he heard Motomi ask while he fixed his pants and shirt with trembling hands. “Or was it the thought of someone possibly catching us that got you off?” he added as he finished fixing his own clothing.

There was no way in hell Akira was going to answer that. Though, his face only proceeded to darken in apparent chagrin at the question. Whether it turned him on or not, Akira rather didn't answer. Finally, he shot Motomi a fierce glare for asking such a question. When he noticed the older man smirking at him and chuckling, his fist twitched with the urge to punch him.

“Hey, it's an honest question,” he said in defense as he held up his hands. Motomi then held Akira close and nuzzled his stubby chin on the male's cheek. “You know, you're really adorable when you're irritated.”

“Shut up...” Akira murmured, his voice low with embarrassment. Motomi wasted no time in praising him and it was still weird but it kind of made him happy someone is lavishing him with affection like this.

After making sure they were presentable, Akira and Motomi left the alleyway, thankful no one had actually heard or most likely seen them. That was a major relief and now they can go about their day as normal once again. Unless one or both of them gets all hot and bothered yet again. They haven't ate yet so they headed back to that nice little restaurant in silence without holding hands. Any sort of physical contact was too soon for Akira to do after that little incident earlier.

The memories of them fucking each other without hesitation in that dimly lit alley flowed into his head and heat filled his cheeks and chest. Yes, it was heated and passionate but it was also loving. Akira loved it and he still felt the warmth he always felt whenever he was with Motomi. Even if they were in a different setting than their usual one. Honestly, Akira liked it and he felt a little happy after his irritation and embarrassment dissipated.

“I... I enjoyed that...back there, I mean.” Akira finally murmured loud enough for Motomi to hear.

“I thought as much,” Motomi laughed as he grabbed Akira's hand and planted a small kiss on it. “Well, let's grab a bite to eat and continue our date.”

“Yeah.” Akira sighed, smiling a little as he kept holding his lover's hand while they walked together.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** Sorry this seemed rushed. I really did go off a dream I had of Motomi and Akira then wrote this in a bit of a sleepy daze. o3o


End file.
